


Apples

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD Spoopy Games [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Apple Pie, Family Fluff, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Hunk and Lance pick apples with their families and help make tons of goodies like pie and cider.





	Apples

Hunk grins as his niece laughs loudly from on his shoulders. He walks towards another apple tree and she immediately starts picking the best looking ones she can reach. Hunk’s nephew is not too far behind, piling more apples into the already half full basket they had already filled and dumped with their family. Distantly, he can hear Lance and his own niece and nephew laughing as they fill their own basket, making Hunk’s smile grow a little more.

“Alright guys, I think this is plenty; we gotta leave some apples for everybody else, don’t we?” Hunk says as he helps the girl down from his shoulders and to put the collected apples into the basket. The children cheer as Hunk takes the basket while they race each other through the trees, back towards where their families are waiting. Hunk laughs as he follows at a more sedate pace, carrying the spoils of their half hour of picking. Lance and his niece and nephew join them, the children expanding their race and babbling about the goodies that they’re gonna make with all the apples.

“How was your haul?” Lance asks, smiling at the children’s antics.

“This is our second full basket. What about you?” Hunk responds.

“The same. Man, we’re gonna be eating apple pie and drinking hot cider for weeks with all of this.” The two paladins laugh as they finally join their families back by the entrance to the orchard.

After paying for their bounties, the two families pile into the Red Lion, which they come in. The flight back to the Garrison is uneventful, and when they land, they all migrate to the kitchens so that they can prepare the apples for cooking. Lance and Hunk entertain the children with recounting some of their space adventures, making things over dramatic and exceptionally more kid friendly. People watch as they pass, but don’t interfere. On the way, they managed to pick up Pidge and Keith, who added their own experiences to the retelling. They finally reach the kitchen and the boys take the baskets of apples to the sinks to be washed.

The women step up and the boys gather around a counter as the Paladins continue to detail their exploints. Eventually they are given tasks to help prepare to make some dishes. Hunk and his uncle given apples to peel and core. Lance and Rachel are told to gather ingredients for making pie crusts. Lance’s mom, Hunk’s mom and aunt all get the necessary bowls and appliances ready while Luis preheats one of the ovens. Keith and Pidge keep the kids out of the way, though they all watch the goings on with interest. Hunk’s dad and Luis take apples that are finished being peeled and start cutting them into pieces and placed in different bowls-some to make into pies and some to be mashed and juiced for the cider. Once everyone has their tasks completed, they all step out of the way as the mothers work to prepare the pies and Hunk makes the cider.

Children are easily board, though, so they demand attention and entertainment from those not handling the food. Lance easily falls into roll of storyteller and starts another recounting of one of their adventures. His animated expressions and gestures easily draw everyone into the story, this time of one of the planets they freed towards the beginning of their time in space. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all add their own comments or correct Lance on some things he embellishes just a tad too much.

As Lance gets to the climax of the battle against some Galra cruisers, Hunk comes over with a tray of steaming apple cider for everyone. Lance pauses the story so everyone can receive a mug and enjoy a few sips of the warm drink, thanking Hunk for his effort, before jumping right back into describing the action and how many drones he had taken out before Keith could get the chance. Keith of course contests this, claiming he had taken out more drones in that battle than Lance had, and this devolves into a good natured shoving match between the two before Lance’s mother yells at him in Spanish about fighting in the kitchen. Lance apologizes and continues his story a little more sedately while everyone laughs to his expense.

When Lance gets to the part where Voltron takes out one of the Robeasts, the delicious aroma of fresh apple pie had long since started emanating through the room. It was about this time that the timer goes off and the moms take the pies out of the oven, turning it off.

“Now these pies need to cool before they can be served, so let’s take this little party to one of the lounges so we’re not taking up the kitchen from anyone else,” Lance’s mother says, setting her pie on the cooling rack on the counter across the room from the oven.

“Yes. It will take a while for them to cool, so we’ll save the pies for after dinner. Alright?” Hunk’s mom adds. Everyone agrees and heads out of the kitchen, listening to Lance finish his story, and Hunk takes up telling another one-one about the Balmerans and Shay. The stories continued from there, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves all through the afternoon and dinner, and happily munching on fresh apple pie come time for desert.


End file.
